


A pup of our own

by louis_wife505



Series: Thiam works [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Good Theo Raeken, M/M, Theo and Liam become dad's, sterek become dad's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louis_wife505/pseuds/louis_wife505
Summary: The pack rescue two, recently orphaned, babies. One becomes very attached to Liam and Theo. Theo can't seem to give up the little ball of fluff and rage.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue what this is. I'm running on thirty minutes of sleep and birthday cake. And I wrote this while playing hide and go seek with four year olds. I apologise in advance for this. 
> 
> Ps. I need your touch will be updated tomorrow. I'm going to try and sleep.

It was strange for the pack to see. Even after everything they've seen in Beacon Hills, this was still the hardest to comprehend. It just wasn't an everyday sight. Theo smiling and playing with a child.

A beta came into Deaton's one morning, seeking help. He told them how he had belonged to a werecoyote pack. They were well hidden but that didn't last long. Hunters came for them in the still of the night. Half the pack was wiped out before anyone could move a muscle. His own family was shot in front of him. 

He told Deaton that some managed to get away, a few we're taken. “Infants. They're just babies. Please don't let the hunters kill them.” He had begged and pleaded. In the end Deaton couldn't help him heal. He had died from loss of blood. Deaton told Scott what the beta had told him.

Immediately Scott and the pack headed to Hood Mountain. The beta told Deaton the coordinates of where the pack was attacked. When they arrived they found the dead bodies. Scott took a second to make an anonymous call to the ranger station and report it. Once they were sure someone was on their way they started to track the hunters. 

With Derek, Malia, and Theo all in wolf/coyote form leading the hunt, it didn't take them long to find the group of hunters. They were in a log cabin high up in the mountains. Scott figured they were amateurs since there was no mountain ash protecting them. Any hunter with experience would have warded their base.

“Corey, I want you to try and get as close as you can. Take Derek with you. Try and figure out just how many there are, and if possible, find where they have the babies.” Corey nodded and took Derek by the arm. Instantly they disappeared from sight. “Mason, you and Nolan are going to get the kids out and make your back to the rendezvous point. The rest of us will take out the hunters.” Everyone nodded and once Corey and Derek got back they got ready.

The plan worked. Scott, Malia, and Derek attacked from the front. Theo, Liam, and Corey attacked from the back. Once the way was cleared Mason and Nolan rushed in and grabbed the two babies. They met up with Lydia at the rendezvous. Lydia called the local sheriff's department to report the hunters. She gave them an anonymous tip, claiming she saw them flee the scene of the murdered pack. 

Scott and the pack incapacitated them and left them for the police. Making their way down to Lydia who had called Scott and said they had a problem. She didn't sound worried. She sounded annoyed and slightly angered. When the pack finally met up Scott figured out why. 

The two babies they had rescued had shifted into puppies. One was obviously a wolf, it had squirmed free of Nolan's hold and ran up to Scott. It started to attack his untied shoelaces in a playful manner before doing the same to Derek and Liam. The other baby was obviously a mix of wolf and coyote. It’s body was close to a coyote but it's facial features were more wolf.

The mixed pup wiggled free of Mason's hold,and ran straight for Theo. Standing on it's hind legs and whining till Theo kneeled down, at which point it hopped into his lap. Theo stood up while cradling it in his arms. It's whines turned to small yips as Theo petted it's head and back. The pup seemed to be very happy with Theo. 

The pack was stunned to see the chimera smile as the pup tried to bite his fingers, which he was wiggling around in a teasing way. Theo didn't seem to notice everyone watching him interact with the pup. He was too busy playing and faking that he was hurt when the pup bit him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. This is all I'm posting today. I have no lap top, no wifi, and I won't be home till midnight. I had hoped to get man of my dreams and I need your touch updated tonight but life decided against it. I will try to get them out tomorrow. 
> 
> Ps. This was written on my phone. I hope you enjoy.

Scott had taken the babies to Deaton once they got back to Beacon Hills. They still haven't shifted back and it was starting to worry the pack. Scott wanted to make sure the hunters hadn't done anything to harm them. 

On the drive back the mixed pup stayed with Theo. When Scott, or any other member, tried to take it away, it had growled and tried to bite them. Theo shrugged it off and just let the pup sleep in his lap as he drove. At one point the pup, getting cold, started scratching at Theo's shirt till it rose up. The pup crawled under and laid down, not moving till Theo moved it to take it into the clinic. 

Deaton gave them a full exam. Checking their vitals, drawing blood, and testing for wolfsbane. They were healthy and strong. Deaton said one was a boy and the other was a girl. Each were about a month old. Give or take a week or two. The girl was the mixed pup, who was attached to Theo. 

“From what I can tell they are still being breast fed. If they continue to stay in their wolf form, you will have to bottle feed them.” Deaton grabbed a pen and pad and started writing down a formula for them to feed the babies. “Normally wolf pups can start eating semi solid foods at four weeks of age but with werewolves it's different. Their wolf form grows just as slow as their human form.” Deaton handed Scott and Theo a list. “When I wolf form, fed them that ever few hours. I'll have to ask Melissa what they can be fed in human form.”

“Just one more thing. The girl, she's a bit…” Scott trailed off trying to figure out what word to use. “Attached to Theo. She won't let any of us touch her. Is it cause she's mixed like him?” Theo was curious as well. He didn't mind the pup wanting to be with him, he just wanted to know why. 

“It could be. She may have scented the coyote and wolf in him, and figured he was a safe bet for protection.” Deaton gave the chimera a smile while handing him the girl. She immediately started licking Theo's face and trying to bite his chin. Theo just smiled and walked away with her. 

“Do you think it's a bad idea if I let her stay with Theo?” Scott knew the chimera was working hard to redeem himself and so far had done nothing but good. The alpha still had his reasons for not letting him into the pack, but he'd come to think of Theo as an ally. He just worried about the chimera being responsible for a life that wasn't his own. 

“Has Theo given you a reason to not trust him with her?” Scott thought it over. So far Theo has done nothing but been gentle and playful with the pup. “No.” Deaton smiled. “He lives with Liam now, correct?” Scott nodded. “So he won't be alone in caring for her?” Scott sighed heavily. Theo would have Liam and Liam's parents to help watch the pup. It was a good thing Liam finally came clean about the supernatural after the Anuk-ite was defeated. Scott didn't want to try and explain everything to them, then try and explain the child. 

Scott left Deaton's, carrying the boy in one arm, and went home. He figured he could drop the pup off with his mom, explain what was going on, then go to the store to get the stuff on the list. He just hoped Theo was having better luck with his pup.

“Ok sweetheart, I need you to stay in that seat while I drive. Your fur tickles me too much.” He kissed the girl's head as he placed her down on the passenger seat. He had left the clinic and went straight to the store. He wanted to get the ingredients for the formula so he can feed the baby once he gets home. Plus he needed bottles, clothes, diapers, and more. Just in case she shifted back. The pup however, refused to let him out of her sight, or let him put her down.

He had carried her through the store because if he put her down she started howling and whining. He tried to put her on the seat so he can unload the basket but once again she began to whine. He wanted to get home quickly, but he couldn't focus with her laying under his shirt. He figured she was seeking his warmth and he was ok with that but her fur was a bit to fluffy. It tickled Theo and made it hard to concentrate. 

“C’mon sweetheart, just sit still and when we get home I'll cuddle you all you want.” She seemed to understand him. She walked in a circle before lying down and watching him. He smiled and got in the drive side. 

It was a short ride home. Theo didn't know how long he had before the pup decided she wanted Theo's attention again. He rushed the pup inside and placed her down on the couch, wrapping his hoodie around her. Then he grabbed all the groceries and rushed them in. He put them away, leaving out everything to make the pup something to eat. 

When he was done he set to work on following Deaton's, very detailed, instructions on making the formula. Careful to strain all the bubbles. When the mixture was done he poured it into a bottle and walked into the living room. He found the pup trying to wrap the jacket around her small body. Rolling and wiggling around, growling when the jacket didn't cooperate. 

“Ok, ok.” Theo chuckled and picked her up and wrapped the jacket around her. Successfully turning her into a wolf pup burrito. “Are you hungry sweetheart?” He grabbed the bottle, testing the temperature of the liquid on his wrist. It was just warm enough to give to her. He sat on the couch and placed the nipple by her muzzle. She sniffed it before taking it into her mouth and drinking. 

“Slow down. I don't want you to drown.” He tipped the bottle down slowing how much she could drink. She slowed down and soon they both found a good pace. Theo sat back and let her drink. Soon her eyes started to close. When the bottle was half empty, she stopped sucking. 

Theo pulled the bottle away and placed it on the coffee table. “Did you get full?” Theo laid her against his chest and rubbed her back. She started to fall asleep and soon Theo's eyes started closing. 

That's how Liam and his parents found the two. Theo was laying on the couch, with the mixed pup laying on his chest. She was still wrapped up in his hoodie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna take a moment to apologize for my absence. The holiday season had taken a toll on me physically and mentally. I had planned on updating all my fics on time but plans and life got in the way. I am currently working on a double update for all fics. I hope to have them up very soon. I am also working on the soulmate au that will be posted soon. I really hope you like this chapter. And again I'm sorry for not updating.

“Ok, let me get this straight. This wolf pup is a baby girl? No older than a month?” Karen Geyer had learned a lot in the last few months. She learned her baby boy was a werewolf, the teen they let move in was a chimera, and there  are other kind of supernatural creatures that lurk in the dark. It took some time but she learned to cope. 

Now her son wanted her to believe that this wolf pup, Theo brought home, was a human baby girl. “Theo, Derek, and Malia can all do the same thing. They just shifted to protect themselves. And this one, for whatever reason, latched onto Theo.” 

Liam looked over to his roommate, who was sound asleep on the couch. The wolf pup was curled up on his chest, Theo's finger was in her mouth. He knew Theo was a better person now, and had changed his ways. It was just the idea of a child clinging to him for protection that had surprised Liam. He understood it to a point. He knew Theo had his back and had protected him more times than he can count. 

“What are we to do if or when she changes back? We're not prepared to house an infant, especially a newborn.” Liam shrugged. Scott hadn't really told him a long term plan. He was hoping to find a living relative for the babies. No one but Scott believed they'd be able to do it. Everyone else was betting on the entire pack being dead. 

“Scott thinks we can find a family member of theirs to turn them over to. Hopefully we can do it before the pups shift back to human.” Liam gave his mom a small smile before his attention was pulled to Theo and the pup. The pup was waking up, letting out a small yipping sound. She was trying to wake up Theo. 

“Good luck with that pup, he's a deep sleeper.” Liam patted the pup on the head. The pup whined loudly, and started licking Theo's face. The chimera didn't budge. Liam worried something was wrong with the pup making him rush over and pick her up. 

“What's wrong?” Liam checked the pup over for any sign of an injury. The pup sniffed at Liam's hands and shirt, slowly calming down till she was just whimpering. “I think she needs to go for a walk.” Dr.Geyer chimed in from the front door. He had just got home and was placing his jacket on the hook. “I don't think we have anything to walk her with.” Liam had never owned a pet so he didn't have a collar or leash. He wasn't even comfortable with putting a collar on the pup. She was human after all.

“Just walk her around in the backyard, I'm sure she just needs that bathroom.” Liam nodded and walked to his backyard. Liam placed the pup down on the grass and watched her run around for a minute. Not long after the pup finally did her business. Liam did his best to clean up after her before taking her inside.

“She's gonna be hungry again in a couple hours. You might wanna wash her bottle.” Liam nodded and did as his mom suggested. The pup running around his feet, trying to fight his shoelaces. “Those aren't a chew toy.” Liam picked her up and carried to Theo. He placed her down on the chimera’s chest. He worked quickly to wash and dry the bottle. 

Once he was done he walked into the living room and sat on the recliner. Letting it rock as he turned on the TV and looked for something to watch. The wolf pup started to yip at him. Walking along the edge of Theo's body, trying to find a low enough point to jump down. 

“You wanna watch TV too?” Liam grabbed the pup and placed her on his lap. “Sweety, your father and I are gonna go to the store to pick up a few things for the baby. I want to be prepared in case she does shift back to a human.” Liam nodded and kissed his mom on the cheek when she leaned down to him. He waved at his dad as they both left the house, the door closing behind them with a soft click. 

The wolf pup’s ears twitched. Like she was listening to his parents leave. Liam listened closely as well, wondering what had caught her attention. The hum of his dad's car faded slowly and the pup started whining again. “What's the matter?” Liam picked the pup up and looked her over. As he held her up she slowly shifted back into a human baby. Her whines turning to full blown cries. 

“Uh…” Liam panicked, he was currently holding a naked screaming baby girl with no clue what to do. Theo’s ears picked up the crying making him groan and wake up. His eyes went wide when he saw Liam holding a screaming baby like it was a bomb about to go off. “What the fuck Liam?” 

Theo stood up and carefully took the baby from Liam. Cradling her to his chest and bouncing her softly, making soft shushing sounds. Her cries died down but her tears didn't stop. He walked over to the bag of baby stuff he had bought. Pulling out a diaper and a pair of footie pajamas. He walked over to the couch and spread his hoodie out before laying the baby down.

“It's ok sweetheart, shhhh, you're ok. I'm just gonna put a diaper on you then some warm pajamas and I'll hold you again.” He continued to talk to the baby as he dressed her. Kissing her forehead softly as he lifted her up again. “Shh sweetheart, I got you.” He took her tiny hand in his and kissed it. She stopped crying but continued to make sounds as Theo rocked her. 

“Wow.” Liam sat stunned. He knew Theo had a soft side, he'd seen it once or twice, but this was something else. He had calmed the baby down instantly and was now just cradling her close. “What?” Theo looked at Liam worried he did something wrong. “Just you and her. You're so good with her.” Theo nodded and stood up. He didn't want to have a conversation about his parenting skills at the moment.

He walked into the kitchen and pulled out a baby bottle. He grabbed the baby formula that Melissa had helped him pick out and read the instructions. He made sure he understood what to do before he prepped at bottle. Theo kept shushing and rocking the baby as he waited for the bottle to cool down enough to feed her. 

“Has Scott found anything yet? Like perhaps a name for the babies?” Theo sat on the couch and lifted his leg to let his ankle rest on his knee. He carefully placed the baby in his lap and started to bottle feed her. “So far there was nothing at the campsite. We’re not even sure who their parents are. Derek said Stiles is just calling them baby b and baby g.” Theo glared at the beta. “I am not calling her baby g.” Liam just shrugged and pulled his phone out. “Where did all this baby stuff come from?” He kept his eyes on his phone as he texted Scott for an update.

“After leaving Deaton’s I stopped at the store to pick up the stuff for the wolf pup formula. I figured I’d grab some baby stuff just in case. Most of it was picked out by Melissa who I called when I had no clue what size of diapers to get.” Theo shrugged like it was no big deal. He was right to buy the stuff seeing at the pup shifted back to human while he slept. 

“Lydia just texted.” Liam read over the text before looking to Theo. “She said they were unnamed. They found a book of records in the alpha’s belongings. They kept record of every wolf and coyote born in the pack. They babies are the youngest in the book and they have no name. The parents are listed as deceased around the date of the babies birth.” Theo looked down at the baby girl in his lap. She had wispy brown hair, and dark eyes that haven’t shown color yet. More than likely her eyes wouldn’t show color till her wolf got it’s sight. Her cheeks were rosy and chubby. She was a very cute baby.

“She needs a name, we can’t just keep calling her ‘baby’ or ‘pup’.” Theo racked his brain for every female name he had ever heard. None of them worked. They all belonged to people who were dead. “So name her. She seems to like you out of us all, so you get the honor.” Liam just shrugged and sat back. Theo didn’t want the burden of naming a child. She would more than likely be stuck with this name for ever. He hated his own name, being teased for it when he was younger. He didn’t want to do the same thing to this baby girl.

“Louvel?” Liam looked up. Theo had gave it more thought and he settled on a name. It was considered a boy’s name but this is the twenty first century, who cared if it was. “What the hell kind of name is that?” Liam looked at the chimera. Trying to figure out if he should just ask his mom to name the baby. “It’s french. It means Little Wolf.” Theo gave Liam a smirk, fully aware that it was close to the nickname he gave Liam. 

“How do you say it?” Theo rolled his eyes. “Lou-Vel, very simple.” Liam tried it a few times before nodding. “Ok then, Louvel it is.” Liam smirked. “Louvel Raeken. Has a nice ring to it.” Theo scoffed. “Louvel Dunbar works as well.” Liam nodded. “Fine. Louvel Raken Dunbar.” Theo shook his head but didn’t respond. He did like the sound of the name. Raeken and Dunbar mixed well in his mind.  


	4. Chapter 4

Derek was regretting his choice. He thought putting up with an adult Stiles was hard work, he never thought what a baby Stiles would be like. 

The boy pup had quickly attached himself to Derek when he walked into Scott's house. The alpha asking him for help when his mom left him to handle the pup. He had no clue what he was doing or how to care for a werepup. Derek, being the only born were creature with experience, was his second choice for help. Derek of course agreed and drove over to Scott's house.

The second he entered the McCall home, the pup ran to him and continued his earlier attack on his boots. “Alright little one.” Derek picked him and flashed his eyes, the pup doing the same in response. “Have you fed him?” Derek held the pup with one hand has he walked over to the exhausted wolf. “I haven't had the chance to pick up the stuff for the formula. I was hoping you could watch him and I'll go get it. Stiles is on his way to help as well.” Derek once again agreed and sat down on a couch to “distract” the pup. 

Scott thanked him and ran out the door. Something told Derek he wasn't coming back for a bit. His suspicions were confirmed when Stiles walked in with the ingredients to the wolf pup formula. “Let me guess? Scott left you saying he was going out to get the ingredients?” Derek nodded and continued to wave his hand in a circle for the pup to chase.

“I’ll make the formula. You keep him entertained.” Derek handed the pup to Stiles and took the bag from his hand. “What am I supposed to do? Play fetch?” Stiles held the pup at arm’s length watching as he wiggled around. “What’s his name?” Stiles placed the pup on the couch and sat down next to him. The pup started to try and bite Stiles’s hand, without teeth the most he could do is slobber on him. 

“Lydia is with the Sheriff trying to figure out the names.” Derek worked carefully to mix the formula and heat it up. “So let’s just call them baby B and baby G.” Stiles looked up when Derek entered the room. “We can’t call them that.” The werewolf took the pup from Stiles and sat down on the other end of the couch. He checked the bottle’s temperature before he started to feed the pup. 

“Then what do you suggest we call them?” Stiles huffed, he wasn’t fond of his idea being rejected. “Let’s wait and see what their name is before we go naming them.” Derek pulled the bottle away from the pup when he started to drink too fast. “Well what do we do with wolf puppies? Teach them to rip peoples’ throats out… With their teeth.” Stiles teased remembering all the times Derek threatened him with that line. 

“No Stiles, we feed him, wait a bit then take him for a walk. Just like a regular dog. If he shifts back then we treat him like a normal baby.” Stiles rolled his eyes and grabbed the remote. “Sounds boring. I'm sure an experienced wolf like you're self can handle it.” Derek gave him an unimpressed look before putting the pup down. He had drank most of his formula and Derek didn't want him to get sick. 

It didn't take the pup long to need to go to the bathroom. Derek had followed the small canine to the backyard where he ran around for a bit till finally using the bathroom. Stiles was forced to pick up when Derek's phone rang. 

“Lydia said they were unnamed. The records show their date of birth and who their parents were but no names.” Stiles was sitting on the ground with the pup running around him, chasing a makeshift chew toy. “So what do we call them?” Stiles tossed the toy at Derek's feet and watched as the pup attacked it before getting distracted by Derek's boots. 

Derek watched the pup play before getting an idea. A smirk forming on his face as he looked at Stiles. “Mischief. We'll call him Mischief, since he's so hyperactive like you.” Stiles tried to hide his shock. “Why would you call him that?” Derek's smirk grew. “Well isn't that how you used to pronounce your given name?” Stiles glared at the older man. “Who told you that? Was it Scott? I'm gonna kill him and wear his fur as a hat!” Stiles stood up and pulled his phone out. 

“Calm down Stiles. I've known your name for a while, ever since Peter bit Scott. The mischief thing you told everyone when you were drunk at the pack summit.” The McCall pack met with a pack from Washington and they had a bit of a after party where the younger wolves learned about wolf whiskey. Stiles had drank his fair share and got more than drunk. When a girl asked why his parents named him Stiles he told them all the story of his real name. 

“I hate you all. You're all horrible pack mates.” Stiles walked over to Derek and picked up the pup from his feet. “C'mon Mischief, mama Derek is being mean.” Stiles turned on his heel and walked away with the pup. “Stiles!” Derek chased after the human, grabbing the extra formula and locking Scott's front door. 

Stiles drove to his house and let the pup run around as he grabbed a snack. He had just sat down when Derek walked into his house without invitation. “Normally when people storm off, the other person doesn't follow.” Stiles quipped. “I wouldn't have followed if you didn't take Mischief and left his formula.” Derek held up the bag with the ingredients and the bottle. 

Stiles had ignored Derek and vice versa, each of their attention was on the pup. Mischief just couldn't seem to stay in one place, he was so curious. He got into everything and anything. Derek was constantly lifting different pieces of furniture just so Stiles could grab the pup and scold him from getting stuck again. 

“Can't we put him on a leash?” Stiles complained when Mischief bolted out the front door the second Derek walked in. The older man had left to get some toys at the pet store in hopes that he could get the pup to stay in one spot. “No Stiles we can't. He's a human baby.” Derek grabbed the pup before he could make it off the porch. 

Derek dropped the bag of toys on the couch and held up the pup. He flashed his eyes hoping the pup will calm down, he got the opposite. The pup started to squirm more and began to whimper as if in pain. “What did you do to him?” Stiles got closer, both men watched as the pup shifted back to human. 

“Um?” Derek held the baby at arm's length, looking him over for any sign on injury. Mischief seemed to be unharmed. “What do we do now?” Derek looked to Stiles, who was holding in laughter. “What are you-” Derek felt something warm seep into his shirt. The werewolf looked down to see his white t shirt wet and slightly yellow. The baby boy had peed on him. “Are you kidding me!”


	5. chapter 5

Luvel stayed in her human form for little over an hour. At first she was very content with laying on Theo's chest but soon she started to fuss and wiggle. Theo thought it was time to change her but she was ok. He started to panic and wonder if he had done something wrong. 

“I'm gonna call Derek and see if he knows what's wrong.” Liam dashed out of the room as the baby's cries grew louder and more painful to his ears. Theo kept rocking and shushing her, but nothing seemed to work. “Hurry up!” The chimera glared at the beta.

“Hey Derek, the girl won't stop crying. We've fed her, changed her, burped her. I don't know what else to do.” Derek ran through everything he could think of before asking if she's still in her human form. “She's probably cold. It seems these pups stay in wolf form most of the time so she's used to have a fur coat.” The line went silent for a moment. Liam was about to speak when he heard Derek talk again. 

“Theo can do a full shift right?” Derek remember the chimera shifting to help find the hunters. “Yeah he can, why?” Derek asked to talk to Theo. Liam walked into the living room to find Theo struggling to calm the baby girl. Liam handed him the phone and took the baby girl. Luvel calmed down slightly when Liam cuddled her to his chest. Liam tried to mimic the bouncing rock that Theo was doing and it seemed to work. She continued to cry but it was quieter. 

“The girl is probably cold. Try full shifting and laying around her. Your body temperature is higher in full shift. As a chimera you are still fairly close to a human temperature, Liam should lay with you both. Your combined body heats will keep her warm.” Theo nodded but didn't say anything. 

He handed the phone back to Liam before walking upstairs. He could hear Derek explaining what he told him. The chimera walked into his room and stripped off his clothes. He took a few deep breaths before letting the shift happen. He could feel his bones crack and reform. His skin shifting painfully over his new form. He could feel the itch if his fur growing. It was more tolerable now that he's done it over a hundred times but he still remembers the agony he felt the first time he shifted. 

Once he was a full wolf he walked down stairs to find Liam trying to make a makeshift bed on the living room floor while holding the baby. Theo walked up to Liam and used his teeth to tug at the beta’s jeans. “What?” Liam glanced down to see Theo hop on the couch and lay down. The wolf gestured to the space between his hind legs and body with his snout. Liam got the hint and laid Luvel down with Theo. Once he was sure she wouldn’t fall he went back to making the bed. 

After laying two thick blankets down as the bed Liam placed a few pillows down. He walked over to Theo and picked of Luvel, who was still sniffling but had calmed down quite a bit. “You lay down on the bed, I’m gonna grab another blanket to cover us with.” Theo jumped down and laid on the floor, placing his head on a pillow. Liam took Luvel with him as he grabbed a lighter blanket from the linen closet. Luvel laid her head against his chest and grabbed a fist full of Liam’s shirt. She had stopped crying but she was still making small noises. 

When Liam laid down he placed Luvel between him and Theo, letting the wolf curl himself around the baby. The beta grabbed the blanket and covered the three of them, mindful to keep it from covering Luvel too much. “Derek said to just lay with her. Our body heat should warm her up, or make her comfortable enough to shift back. I’m guessing it’s better for them to be in wolf form than baby form.” Theo gave no sign that he was listening other than twitching his ear slightly. 

Liam laid still, watching the baby girl run her hand against Theo’s fur coat. “Is that soft?” Liam cooed getting the attention of the baby. He smiled and reached out to pet Theo. The chimera bared his teeth but didn’t move as Liam combed his fingers through the fur on Theo’s neck and side. “Big bad chimera likes to be petted.” Liam teased as Theo’s eyes started to close. Theo would never admit it but he was comfortable in that moment, almost happy. 

The three werecreatures fell asleep, one after the other. Luvel kept a hand on Theo’s paw and a hand on Liam’s face. Liam’s hand stayed tangled in the fur on Theo’s neck. Theo tucked his head under Liam’s chin just above Luvel’s head. Had an outsider looked in, they would think it was a boy, his baby, and his dog napping. To Scott it was a moment he felt he was intruding on. 

The alpha had dropped by to tell Liam and Theo that they had found no living relative of the pups. The pack would have to turn the babies over to children services where they would be put up for adoption. He had already told Derek and Stiles who seemed to be attached to the boy. Derek seemed sad to know the pup would be leaving in less than an hour. 

Scott didn’t want to wake the trio but he had to get the baby to the police station soon. Stilinski was gonna call the social worker Deaton recommended within the next hour. Apparently there were adoption agencies that dealt with werecreatures. 

“Liam?” Scott whispered as he shook the beta’s shoulder. “Liam, wake up.” Liam groaned and tucked his face into Theo’s fur coat. Scott sighed. Liam wasn’t waking up anytime soon and from the looks of it, neither was Theo. Scott looked around trying to find something to write on. He found a note pad near the door. He wrote out a message for the two teens, taping it to Liam’s cheek. He smiled to himself as he picked up the baby girl and walked out to the his mom’s car.


	6. Chapter 6

Theo was the first to wake up. Blinking slowly, trying to clear the sleep from his eyes. The sun was still out so he was sure they hadn't slept long. Liam was snoring next to him and Luvel was…

Luvel was gone. Theo hopped up and looked around. Liam’s parents weren't back so they didn't have her. Liam obviously didn't have her. The chimera started to panic. Had she shifted while they slept? Is she hurt? Theo sniffed the blanket to get her scent, when all he smelled was Liam he tried to wake the beta. 

The beta batted at Theo, trying to get the chimera to stop licking his face. “Theo, stop!” Liam rolled over, only to have Theo bite him. “What the fuck!” Theo whined and scratched the blanket that Luvel was laying on. Liam looked around for the baby girl not finding her. “Fuck!” He jumped up and started running around looking for her. 

When they couldn’t find her Theo shifted back and got dressed. “Do you think she got out somehow?” Theo shook his head. “I can’t catch her scent, she was taken. Call Scott.” Theo picked up all the blankets and pillows, putting his shoes on and grabbing his keys. 

“Hey, Theo. Scott took Luvel. They found an adoption agency that deals with werecreatures. She’s at the police station.” Theo felt his heart drop for some reason. He knew this would happen, she was going back to family or somewhere else. For some reason though he felt like he was losing someone close. 

“We should go down there and take the stuff I bought, and you should call your mom and tell her to return whatever she got.” Liam nodded feeling the same thing Theo was. He. for some reason, didn’t want Luvel to go. 

Liam called his mom and told her what was happening. Thankfully she hadn’t bought anything yet and was still shopping. Theo packed everything he bought and waited for Liam to get in the truck. Once he got in Theo drove directly to the police station. 

They arrived at the same time that Derek and Stiles got there. They had the same look Theo and Liam had. Sadness and longing. The four walked into the station. Derek handed the baby boy over to lady in a suit. She had a pinched face that was pulled tight by the bun her hair was in. She held the boy like he was a bomb with a short fuse. She placed him in a carrier for dogs, Luvel was in the one next to it. 

Theo didn’t like the look of the pups in a cage. The lady waved a man forward and he grabbed the two cages taking them to the car. Theo handed over the stuff he bought to the lady before leaving the station to check on Luvel. 

Derek pulled the lady to side and talked with her in hushed towns. Liam turned to Scott. “What happens now? To the pups?” Liam needed to know the girl would be ok, that she would have a good home. “They go to like a foster home place till someone adopts them.” Scott wasn’t sure really but that’s what it sounded like the lady said. 

Laim shook his head. He didn’t like that. Scott reached out to touch his arm but Liam just walked off. Following Theo to the car they had Luvel in. The chimera was leaning into the window and trying to calm a whimpering puppy.

Derek and the lady continued talk. Whatever Derek was saying wasn’t making her happy. Stiles was standing near by biting his thumb and practically bouncing in place. 

“Just give me the papers. Not a single thing is stopping me from doing it.” Derek knew they had no reason to deny him. He had money, a place to live, and a person who understood and could help teach. The lady sighed and pulled out the paperwork, handing it to the stubborn wolf. 

Derek grabbed the paperwork and turned to Stiles. They both started to look through the package. They pair talked for a moment before turning to the lady. “Everything will be signed and returned in the morning, I expect that he be here when you pick up the papers.” The lady simply nodded before going out to the car. 

“What’s going on?” Scott looked at Derek who crossed his arms and looked at Stiles. “This agency doesn’t have the best track record with caring for werecreatures. I’m adopting the boy. He’s close and has already scented me.” Stiles started to laugh at that statement making Scott wondering what has happened. 

“Are you sure about this Derek? I mean are you ready to be a dad?” Derek scoffed. “After the many hours watching you and Stiles I think I can handle a pup.”


	7. Please read/deleting later

Ok I just want to address all this quickly since I've had an increase in reads,votes,comments. All of which are amazing and I'm so thankful for. 

Now, I know I suck at updating. Trust me, I know. I try my hardest to write chapters worth reading, making them long and interesting. I never want my readers to be bored or feel like I'm posting filler chapters (unless I absolutely have to). 

So this takes time especially with how many WIPs I have. Add life and other things and it can take me days to weeks to update. But I always do update. 

Now I know what you'll say.. 'its been months since you updated.’ and thats true and this is why. 

My uncle had some serious health scares in the last year. He was hospitalized multiple times. I've spent a lot of time with him, helping him and taking care of him. That took a lot of time away from writing. In the last few months his condition worsened and it got to the point that he needed round the clock care. And on the first of January, he passed away. 

I was extremely close to my uncle, he was practically my dad for the last 15 years. So losing him has hit me really hard. I've been taking a break for a really long time to help him and now to deal with his loss. 

I know you want updates and want to see how my stories end. And I want to update and give you amazing chapters, but right now I'm not working on anything. When I'm ready I will come back and give you the best I can.

Thank you for reading and commenting and voting. I see all of them and they all make me happy. I love reading your comments and seeing the reactions you have to moments I worked hard to make good. I hope you stick around and continue to enjoy the stories I've written.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue?


End file.
